P250
|ammotype = |rateoffire = 400 RPM |weightloaded = 760 grams |projectileweight = 3.9 grams |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 13 / 26 |Movement_speed = 240 |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 38 |Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) |Accuraterange = 14m |Armorpenetration = 64% |Penetrationpower = 100 | Rangemodifier = 0.9 |Hotkey = B-1-3 |Entity = weapon_p250}} The P250 is a semi-automatic pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The SIG Sauer P250 is a semi-automatic pistol manufactured by SIG Sauer of New Hampshire, designed with a modular format in mind. First introduced to the market in 2007, it is not widely distributed as orders for the pistol were cancelled in some countries. The in-game weapon is modeled after an early model P250 Compact variant. In-game, the P250 is priced at $300, holding 13 rounds per magazine and 26 rounds in reserve. The weapon is quite controllable (though slightly harder than the spawn pistols). It has a higher base damage against unarmored targets, and it has lower damage dropoff than the Glock-18, which allows it to land one-hit headshot kills against unarmored opponents at longer ranges, though like the spawn pistols it cannot one headshot kill helmeted enemies,In Depth Analysis of September 12, 2017 PRERELEASE Weapon Changes by SlothSquadron. Reddit, posted 13 Sep 2017 which was originally one of its features prior to 2017. While this may be the case, its first shot accuracy however is worse than the spawn pistols which may work to hinder it at these longer ranges. As well as that, it technically has more armor penetration than the spawn pistols, although not nearly to the same degree as the 90%+ penetration of the Five-SeveN, Tec-9, or Desert Eagle. The weapon's cheap price and higher damage makes it viable as a "pistol upgrade" in pistol rounds, where some extra damage against weakly armored or unarmored opponents is useful. However, it no longer serves its old role of defeating armoured opponents in eco rounds. The cheapest weapons to do so (land a headshot on a helmeted enemy) are now the $500 advanced pistols for each team. Properties Tactics *Unless you are at very close range with an enemy player, try not to spray bullets. Instead, burst or tapfire to increase your accuracy. The P250 becomes wildly inaccurate when fired continuously. **The P250 has a low ammunition reserve so it is best to make every shot count. * If you need to conserve money and be able to provide sufficient firepower for your team, purchase armor and the P250 for eco rounds. * It might be a good idea to purchase the P250 for pistol round on T side, as the ability to land long range one-shot head-shots might make it easier to face off against the CTs than using a Glock. The P250 has been adjusted to reward longer-distance engagements, particularly against unarmored opponents. :*Increased base damage :*Reduced armor penetration :*Improved damage at longer distances :*Reduced accuracy while moving ; * Increased fidelity of firing sounds for P250, Five-Seven, Tec-9, CZ75-Auto, and Dual Berettas. * Added unique reload and distant sounds for P250, Five-Seven, Tec-9, and Dual Berettas. ; * Reverted recent changes to pistols and the AK-47, M4A4, and M4A1-S (see the CS:GO blog for details). ; * Increased move inaccuracy on pistols: Elites, Fiveseven, Glock, P2000, P250, Tec9, USP, CZ75a ; :*Reduced P250 ammo from 5 magazines to 3 }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *The P250 is modeled after the compact version that is chambered in .40 S&W, yet in-game, it is coded to use .357 SIG just like its older counterpart, the 228 Compact. *This pistol shares its draw and reloading animations with the Glock-18, Five-SeveN, and P2000. *Prior to rebalancing and the addition of CZ75-Auto, the P250 occupied more than 70% of all pistol purchases.[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/06/9780/ Counter-Strike Blog: Balancing Act] * The side of the weapon's slide reads Sic Sawer P250, most likely to avoid copyright issues with the real manufacturer of the P250, SIG Sauer. External links *SIG Sauer P250 on Wikipedia *CS:GO P250 Weapon Guide on Youtube References tr:P250 Category:Pistols Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:.357 user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons